Two Pieces Of a Broken Heart
by MonkeyLovr
Summary: He just simply appeared one night with a crazy story, enough to send anyone running. She didn't know why she trusted him, believed him, helped him through the mess he called his past. But she did. They developed a relationship eventually falling madly in love. But will that last when she encounters the moment of truth and discovers that everything she believed to be true was a lie?


**A/N: Hey Y'all! As mentioned before, I've been planning a new story. Well here it is. A bit different than all the other Ezria stories. But I love this. I think it's my fave idea yet. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this story. A big thanks to **_**Carlet **_**and **_**TheHeartOfWriti**_**ng for helping me with this. Enjoy!**

Twenty-six year old Aria walked out of Melarose Boutique. She had been working there for about two months now. She got the job immediately after she arrived in New York. Before moving to New York, she lived in Florida. In fact, that's where she met Hanna Rivers. Hanna was on a trip along with her husband and their baby daughter. They instantly clicked and became best friends. After a while Hanna had convinced Aria to move to New York, telling her she could work with her in her newly opened Boutique. Aria wasn't so sure at first but later agreed after being persuaded by both Hanna and her parents. Her parent's moved back to Rosewood, their hometown so they could still be near Aria. Aria had to admit she was happy she had made that choice. Hanna was amazing and so was New York and it was honestly a lot better than living in Florida where she knew no one. She lazily gets in her car and drives home.

* * *

Ezra walked into his office at NYU. After a very long and hard year, here he was back in New York. He'd only gotten back just a week ago and it was the most painful week. Stepping foot back into his house had been so painful to do. He took a seat at his desk and took the picture frame containing himself, his wife and at their 2 year old son off his desk and stared at it forever. The picture was taken the day of his son's birthday party. A week before she was no longer with them. A week before she gone forever. Today would be the one year anniversary that she was no longer a part of their lives. His son was now 3 years old and missed his mommy more and more everyday. A week before, on his birthday, all he asked for was his mommy. Something he _couldn'_t give him. He sighed and wiped away a few tears before placing the picture back in it's spot. He thought back to all the times they shared together. But now all they're all just memories. For about a month now, he'd started seeing Jackie, not because he had feelings for her because truth was he was still very much in love with his wife, but because his son needed someone to watch him when Ezra worked late. After getting his lesson plans, he walked to his classroom preparing for this long and painful day that only would remind him of her. Soon enough though the day was over and he headed home. Although going home wasn't any better.

* * *

After a long day at work Aria was relieved she was finally home. She had invited Hanna over for dinner earlier that day and Aria was grateful she had accepted. Aria felt lonely sometimes and Hanna was the only friend in New York she had, well besides Hanna's husband Caleb and their 2 year old daughter parents were back in Rosewood and she missed them like crazy but she knew she had to become independent and had to prove to her parents that she was capable of doing that. Soon enough, she hears a knock at the door and opens it to reveal Hanna holding a bottle of wine.

"Hey Han." Aria greeted her. "No Caleb tonight?"

"No, he stayed back home with Sami. She wasn't feeling good."

"I'm sorry. Well, come in, dinner should be ready soon."

Once seated in front of the TV, they dug into their food and began their usual girl talk.

"So how is Sami?" Aria asked taking a bite of her pasta.

"She's great. You know her usual 2 year old self." Hanna laughed.

"It must be amazing having a child." Aria smiled.

"It is." Hanna smiled. "So, almost forgot to tell you, Spencer and Emily are visiting next week. Do you wanna join us?"

"Han," She put her hand up in protest. " I don't want to bother you. They're _your _friends. Don't wanna be an intruder."

"Ar, don't say that. They love all get along so well. Come on."

"I don't know..."

"Aria, you're hanging with us." Hanna smiled stating her point firmly.

"Ok." Aria smiled.

The rest of the evening went by smoothly. Hanna glanced at the time and knew she had to get going. The friends say their goodbye and Aria was once again left alone in her apartment, which by the way was far too big for her. She showered and prepared her stuff for the next day. She walked back into the room, anxious to go to bed. She slipped under the covers and grabbed the remote, flipping through the channels until she found something she liked. She settled on _The Notebook_. This was one of her all time favorite movies. Slipping even further down the covers she felt nothing but relaxed. The movie was soon forgotten as her eyes slowly shut on her.

* * *

Aria was awoken by some sounds. She realized the TV was still on and turned it off before getting back under the covers. As she tried to fall back asleep, she heard the noises once time out in the living room. _Must be the neighbors upstairs. _She thought still half asleep. She tried going back to sleep once again, but within less than five minutes the noise got louder and closer. At this point she started to freak out. She took out the lacrosse stick from beneath her bed and slowly made her way towards the living room. She opened the door slightly to see if she can see anything but she coudln't. She took a deep breath, building up all the courage possible for a 5'2 girl and slowly crept out into the living room. It was pitch dark making it difficult to see. She looked carefully in the kitchen. _Nothing._ Aria wasn't the one to easily believe in ghosts but at this point she didn't know what to think. Once she was in the living room the lights suddenly turned on. Surprised and shocked by this sudden action, she quickly turned and could only gasp.

"You really should get better locks." The voice laughed nervously.

Aria was about to scream but the large hand soon covered her mouth. Aria struggled in the stanger's grasp. She tried so hard to get out of it but it's useless.

"If you promise you won't scream I will let go of you."

Aria tried biting down and continued attempting to scream.

"Promise me you won't scream ok?" Aria nodded. The stranger slowly let her go but it doesn't take long before she started screaming.

"WHO TH-" the mysterious hand soon covered her mouth again.

"You said you wouldn't scream." He said calmly." Now again,I will let you go and explain if you keep quiet. Please ."

Aria nodded. _Who was this guy? _She soon feels him loosening his grip on her and eventually let go of her. Aria was sweating and panting and about to freak out.

"Are you crazy? Who the hell are you and what are you doing in my apartment?" Aria asked, trying her hardest to stay calm

"Hiding." he whispered

"Hiding?" Aria asked in disbelief. " In _my_ house? What the hell, I don't even know you." she paused for a brief second."Who are you hiding from? Huh?" Aria practically screamed.

She looked down and ran her hand through her messy sweaty hair. She was about to yell at him once again but then she saw it. The sadness present in his deep blue eyes. Something about his eyes made her fear slowly start fading. She got lost in his beautiful eyes for a second but was brought back when she heard him sigh heavily.

"I'm hiding from the police." He finally answered,his voice barely a whisper.

"Th-the police." Aria stuttered gripping the stick firmly. "Wh-why?"

He slowly walked closer to her. Aria slightly raised the stick but he gently took it away from her. He leaned on the the couch nearby and looked down. He remained silent for a while, thinking hard about something, maybe a bad memory? It's shortly after when Aria noticed a few tears starting to form in his eyes. After a long silence he finally spoke up.

"I think I killed my girlfriend." he simply stated.

**A/N: Oh boy! Please review and tell me what you think of this story so far. Should I continue? It's honestly one of my fave stories yet. Again please review! **


End file.
